


Thinknoodles, ThnxCya and DanTDM Talk Spotify

by YanDanTDM



Category: Minecraft - Fandom, Trinity RPF, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anne Mike and Howard are only mentioned though, Dan is confuse, Gen, Six The Musical is good though ngl, They aren’t in the story just talked about, Thinknoodles has weird music tastes, chat post, chat story, dont be fooled I don’t want to get scolded for clickbait, go check it out, thats why I didn’t tag this as six the musical
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:20:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24512218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YanDanTDM/pseuds/YanDanTDM
Summary: Dan needs a vibe to listen to on Spotify and Justin reveals his playlists which James teases him about. Just one of those chat stories.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	Thinknoodles, ThnxCya and DanTDM Talk Spotify

<DanTDM has come online>

DanTDM: Guys I’m feeling real out of it right now, can I have some songs?

<Thinknoodles has come online>

Thinknoodles: Yeah sure what type 

DanTDM: Just anything I can listen to on my bed, really.

<ThnxCya has come online>

ThnxCya: did someone say songs 

Thinknoodles: Yeah. Anyways Dan I have a playlist called sad vibing hours you might like it

DanTDM: Thanks.

ThnxCya: didn’t know you were a spotify person justin 

Thinknoodles: Why wouldn’t I have a Spotify 

ThnxCya: time to stalk you

Thinknoodles: RUDE

DanTDM: Think, why is one of the songs 7 minutes long?

Thinknoodles: Which one 

DanTDM: All You Wanna Do. It’s a good song but it’s really upbeat for a sad vibes song.

Thinknoodles: It gets worse trust me

ThnxCya: think 

ThnxCya: think 

ThnxCya: think 

Thinknoodles: What

ThnxCya: ‘songs for the times you feel like murdering someone’ 

Thinknoodles: We all have those times

ThnxCya: pretty sure that’s just you

DanTDM: Think, who is this song about?

Thinknoodles: Some girl named Katherine Howard

DanTDM: Why did her music teacher do weird stuff with her when she was 13? When he was 23 no less.

Thinknoodles: Because he sucks 

ThnxCya: what did you get into here 

Thinknoodles: A lot

ThnxCya: think 

Thinknoodles: I’m still here

ThnxCya: you know that one song called don’t lose your head

Thinknoodles: Yeah

ThnxCya: i see why you have it in almost all your playlists

ThnxCya: you even have an edgy boy playlist what are you 14

Thinknoodles: At heart yes

DanTDM: THINK THIS SONG IS ABOUT CATHERINE HOWARD.

Thinknoodles: That’s what I said 

DanTDM: SHE’S HENRY VIII’S FIFTH WIFE

ThnxCya: oh and don’t lose ur head is about anne boleyn never took you to be a history buff

Thinknoodles: I actually didn’t know that I just liked the songs 

ThnxCya: sure 

DanTDM: You’re right, this is really sad, poor Howard.

Thinknoodles: Told you

DanTDM: Can you make a playlist for me,if it’s not too much to ask?

Thinknoodles: Sure!! I’ll add tons of Taylor Swift songs too

DanTDM: Thanks man, you rock.

ThnxCya: think

ThnxCya: think

ThnxCya: think

ThnxCya: think

DanTDM: Dude, calm down, he’s making me a playlist. Do you want one too?

ThnxCya: i can make my own thanks

ThnxCya: think

ThnxCya: think

ThnxCya: think

ThnxCya: think

ThnxCya: think

Thinknoodles: WHAT

ThnxCya: why do you have a playlist called ‘mike is a baby man baby man baby man baby’ 

DanTDM: Scuse me what?

ThnxCya:  _ why do you have a playlist called ‘mike is a baby man baby man baby man baby’  _

Thinknoodles: …

DanTDM: Who is Mike, Think? Also which one is that? I gotta see this.

ThnxCya: it’s the one under ‘feeling crackhead’

DanTDM: Off I go.

Thinknoodles: Mike IS a baby man baby man baby man baby 

ThnxCya: but who is mike??

Thinknoodles: A baby man baby man baby man baby

ThnxCya: but who is this baby man baby man baby man baby 

Thinknoodles: Mike

DanTDM: Ooh Endigo songs.

Thinknoodles: He cool

DanTDM: Is Mike this really high pitched sounding guy who sounds like a weeb?

ThnxCya: how does one sound like a weeb

DanTDM: Sometimes you can just tell if they’re a weeb.

Thinknoodles: Yes

DanTDM: Right. Did you guys have an altercation over Twitter or something?

Thinknoodles: No 

DanTDM: Then why dislike him is he like racist or something?

Thinknoodles: No

Thinknoodles: He dressed up as you at Halloween

DanTDM: That’s not something I care about.

Thinknoodles: As a joke 

ThnxCya: hate to interrupt but i’m still listening to your murder playlist and it’s a mix between edgy songs like partners in crime and this crackhead song where they sing in german 

Thinknoodles: That’s just my kinda vibe

DanTDM: Today I learned that someone has been using my brand and pretending that I’m his brother.

Thinknoodles: You see

DanTDM: The question is, how do I deal with this? Ask him politely to stop?

Thinknoodles: Kill him

DanTDM: NO.

ThnxCya: don’t take think seriously we all know that think is a rascal when it comes to calling out clickbaiters 

Thinknoodles: Sometimes you gotta give to it em straight

ThnxCya: also today i learned that justin has strange music tastes 

Thinknoodles: I just have specific emotions 

DanTDM: Wait. Think isn’t it 3 am for you?

ThnxCya: hey yeah!!

Thinknoodles: I’ve been bamboozled 

DanTDM: Go to sleep.

Thinknoodles: No

DanTDM: I’ll get Rachelle.

Thinknoodles: Fine but you’re gonna have to wait for your playlist then

DanTDM: I can wait. Also this playlist is a bop thanks.

ThnxCya: think is the pettiest person i know

Thinknoodles: It’s called salt

<Thinknoodles has gone offline>

DanTDM: Morning James. How’s your day?

ThnxCya: what do you think i just found out my friend who claims to have no music taste has good playlists

DanTDM: Correct answer.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I don’t know what this is sorry   
> Just have it  
> It’s based of ‘Six Queens Walk Into A Starbucks’  
> Ok bye


End file.
